


Unexpected Visit

by Tren



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hangover, Hilarity Ensues, M/M, Ross should know better than to get drunk, he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tren/pseuds/Tren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunkeness can make some ideas seem as good ones. Like the idea to break into your friend's flat to spend the night there. The young student, Ross, discovers that the true problems start when it turns out that the flat you broke into belongs to someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt found on the tumblr: http://tren-fraszka.tumblr.com/post/85548597975/tickatocka-i-really-want-an-i-accidentally
> 
> Everyone, please warmly welcome Mister Fluffy! After being mentioned in "Love is no bed of roses", he has now officially debuted! He might be a newcomer, but his career looks bright and we all look forward to seeing him more in the works of fiction to come!

The silence of the night was disturbed by the sound of someone struggling with the door and then a curse.

Ross stumbled away from the entrance to the building looking at it with contempt.

He went out with other Chemical Engineering students to have some fun and as a result he ended up rather far away from his dorm and very drunk, while it was nearing 2 a.m. Luckily, Ross remembered that his friend, Crea, was living nearby and knowing him he wouldn’t mind letting him stay for a night. Unfortunately (or fortunately for the residents), the door leading to the building were closed and Ross was too drunk to remember about the existence of intercom. So instead of trying to enter random numbers into it, he went to find the window of the flat which belonged to his friend.

It was on the first floor, fourth from right… or was it third? No, it was fourth.

Ross picked up a pebble and threw it at the window.

“Crea!” He shouted as the window got assaulted by a shower of pebbles. However, there was no answer. It seemed that idiot was fast asleep, instead of waking up and helping out his best friend! Ross, feeling annoyed, threw the last pebble he picked up and as he watched it hit the window he realized it was actually open. Crea must have forgotten to close it, since it was a very warm night. The drunk student didn’t have to think twice what to do. He climbed the building using the window sills and ornaments and after reaching the first floor he opened the window further.

“Sorry for intruding,” he muttered unapologetically as he entered. It seemed he ended up in the main room. If he remembered correctly bedroom should be to the left. He looked into it and, indeed, he found a sleeping figure completely wrapped in the blanket. So the idiot really was at home, happily exploring the dreamland. 

Ross sighed and then wobbled as he returned to the main room.

Ah, this climbing made him really tired. He approached the couch, which he identified as the best sleeping place available, but stopped when he realized something. There was a big teddy bear on it. It had a wide, if a bit feral, grin (probably due to the darkness of the room) and looked somehow worn out. Honestly, since when has Crea owned something like that?

Then again, it was Crea. He kept stranger things in his room. He probably won that thing somewhere and didn’t know how to get rid of it.

Ross undressed himself messily, until he was only in his boxers. At this point, he realized he was missing a blanket, but the night was warm enough that he should have no problem sleeping without it. The drunk student fell on the couch and after placing the teddy bear so that it would serve as a pillow he quickly fell asleep.

*

Alba tossed from one side to the other trying to fall asleep once again. It was morning already, but since it was Saturday he wanted to have as much sleep as possible. However, something was preventing him from having it. There was a strange sound he didn’t recognize.

Was his odd neighbour doing something noisy again? Honestly, why was there a noise that prevented him from sleeping? Yesterday he gave his all during practice and he wanted to have some rest before the one he will have today.

As his mind slowly moved from the drowsiness to awareness, Alba realized the sound wasn’t coming from the other flat, but from his own.

He concentrated a bit trying to identify the sound. It was low and repetitive, something like… snoring? Oh, it was just snoring…

The blond boy rolled on his other side. He will just ignore it and have at least an hour more of sl…

Wait a minute, why was someone snoring in the flat where he was supposed to be alone?!

Still tangled in the blanket, Alba quickly moved out of his bed and cautiously entered the main room. There on his couch was lying a naked (save for his black boxers) raven haired man, who was using his treasured teddy bear as pillow. 

Seeing this unexpected scene Alba shrieked in a not very manly fashion.

*

Ross was violently awakened by a sudden piercing sound made by a close by person. His hangover immediately manifested and the student grunted in pain. Who the hell made such an uncivilised noise in the morning?! He shifted to sitting position and immediately clenched his head. He always had the worst hangovers ever.

After a minute he finally opened his eyes. And then blinked to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating.

Two meters from him was someone almost completely wrapped in blanket to the point where he could only tell that the person had short blond hair, because some of it was sticking out. The figure was holding a broom threateningly and judging by their stance the person before him felt endangered.

“Who are you?” a nervous voice called out. It was male, but it wasn’t very deep. Even if the boy was obscured by the blanket, Ross could tell that he wasn’t very tall. Definitely shorter than him and rather slender, because even with the blanket the figure wasn’t imposing. He must have been a teenager, high school student at most.

The tired intruder realized he was the one asked, but his mind was still trying to process the outlandish scene before him. It looked rather comical and Ross found himself chuckling.

“Wait, what are you laughing about?” The distressed voice came from the bundle. Whoever was underneath it obviously didn’t know how to deal with this situation and Ross was starting to get into his bully persona without thinking.

“Ah, no. You just look so funny. Are you the Blanket Man? You must be the Blanket Man, defender of justice!” He started to blather. His organism still wasn’t free from the influence of the alcohol, so the whole situation seemed entertaining rather than worrying.

“What the hell are you talking about? I just want to know what are you doing in my flat! Explain yourself properly or I will call the police!”

However, Ross was too caught up in his joke to take the threat seriously. 

“Ah, shouldn’t a hero like you be able to deal with the situation by yourself?” At this point, he tried to move his hand and realized he was holding a teddy bear he used as a pillow. “Though, it is a bit disappointing you are still playing with teddy bears, Blanket Man. Or is he your sidekick?” Saying this Ross stood up and holding the stuffed animal in his right hand he stalked towards the blanketed owner of the flat. “He is my hostage! Do as I say, if you don’t want anything bad happen to him!”

Seeing the intruder toying with his prized possession and moving in his direction, the boy took a step back, but stopped himself and spoke in a much more decisive voice.

“Unhand Mister Fluffy!”

If Ross was sober, he would have realized that the boy stopped trembling and instead adjusted his stance, but presently he wasn’t in the right state of mind to notice such details.

“So what will you do, hero? Will you be able to save your partner from the hands of…” Saying that he took a step forward. The boy used this moment to launch his attack. Ross was hit from above with the broom and the second attack swiftly followed, this time hitting his head from the side. As the confused student tried to make sense of what just happened, the boy spun the broom and drove the tip of the handle into the intruders stomach. Due to the unexpected damage Ross let go of Mister Fluffy which was immediately caught by the owner. After that the broom-wielding boy made sure to create distance between himself and the black haired man.

Ross took a step back and fell onto the couch on which he curled in pain. Meanwhile, after the boy executed his swift attacks, the blanket slipped from him due to his rapid movements and his figure finally became visible.

“Don’t move from the couch or I will attack you again!” The blond boy announced seriously. Ross raised his head and was forced to revaluate some of his assumptions.

First of all, the attacks made him aware that the boy was no stranger to combat. The motions he used were measured and decisive. Rather than frantic swings expected of a novice, he exhibited skills of a practiced weapon wielder. This opinion was further reinforced by what he saw, because once the blanket fell all that could be seen were muscles. While it was true that the boy before him was of average height and rather slender, there was an irrefutable sturdiness in his build. It was obvious that the owner of the flat must have engaged in plenty of physical activities to have his body shaped like that. Ross was sure he could count the muscles on his stomach if he wanted.

However, all of this contrasted with the boy’s face, which looked so delicate and childishly that the unfortunate student had a second moment of pause. It was a somehow comical contrast, to be honest and Ross now appreciated the whole scene before him.

A comely teenager with a modest musculature and a cute face was standing before him half naked, because just like Ross he was only in his boxers. The blanket was still somehow hanging on his waist, but most of it was already lying on floor and the rest of it threatened to join its fellow fibre. In his left hand the boy was clenching the broom (is he left-handed?) and with the right he was protectively embracing Mister Fluffy, as though it was a freshly saved heroine. His face was showing a clear suspicion and a certain amount of hostility, as his big brown eyes keenly followed the movements of the intruder.

It was one of the most bizarre sights Ross has ever seen when he woke up after an alcohol-fuelled party and he has been a student for three years. He considered making a joke, but quickly abandoned the idea. Those broom-wielding skills were nothing to scoff at.

“So who are you?”

Ross who was still compressed on the couch, as he clutched his stomach, sighed.

“A randomly passing teddy bear kidnapper, won’t cut it?” he asked resigned.

“Of course not! Honestly, I should have just incapacitated you and called police from the beginning,” the blond said as he slowly moved towards the phone.

“Shion Akakios, but friends call me Ross, born on 4th of May, age 21, currently studying Chemical Engineering,” the intruder finally explained in an impassionate voice. “My ID should be in my trousers, which I think are lying under the table, if you wish to confirm my identity.”

The owner of the flat stopped, surprised by the sudden confession.

“Um… and why did you break into my house?” He asked not sure how to react.

“I thought it was my friend’s flat, but it seems I was mistaken…”

“Why the hell would you break into your friend’s flat?”

“I was drunk, far away from home and I remembered he lived nearby, so I wanted to borrow his couch for a night,” Ross paused thoughtfully. “He has a similar couch, you know.” 

“And you didn’t notice the house was different?!”

Ross moved himself into a sitting position, while still clutching his stomach.

“Well, I thought the big teddy bear was a bit out of place. Crea definitely didn’t have stuffed animals the last time I visited. But since it is him, I didn’t really find it suspicious,” the black haired student admitted.

“Wait, by Crea you mean the friend you’ve mentioned?”

“Yeah, unless I was really far off he should be your neighbour. His room number was… ugh… what was it again?” Ross clenched his head. Some of his knowledge was still misplaced due to the hangover, but he forced himself to concentrate. “It was… Four.. There was a four I think. Four… Forty… I think it was odd. Not forty one. Forty three, forty five… Forty seven!”

“Um, yes. This is room forty five. So if you aren’t lying the person living next door should be your friend. And well, he is a strange person so that would fit,” the owner of the room agreed, lowering his broom slightly. He was slowly letting his guard down. Even if it was advantageous for him, Ross couldn’t help thinking it was rather naïve. After all, he haven’t really proven in any way that he was an upright person.

Which he wasn’t, but now wasn’t the right time to admit that.

“If you call him, he will vouch for me,” Ross added. All he could do now was hope that his friend was home and not in some strange place. Because the latter happened rather frequently.

The broom-wielding boy nodded his head.

“Yes, that would probably be the best…” However, his voice trailed as he realized something. “Wait aren’t you going to escape if I go to his room?”

Okay, so he may be a bit naïve, but not that stupid.

“Oh, so what? Are you going to tie me up so I wouldn’t escape? Are you some strange fetishist?” Ross asked mockingly. He was beginning to get a hold of the flow of conversation.

“O-Of course not. What the hell are you thinking?!” The blond denied embarrassed.

Ross smirked internally. This time he was spot on in his assumptions. The boy he was dealing with might have had more assertiveness than he let on, but at the same time he was also the type that was susceptible to manipulation.

Feeling more confident now that he regained some control over the situation, Ross let the smile show on his face.

“Ah, I was just joking. I didn’t think you would take it seriously. That was a suspicious reaction to be honest. Are you really, a pervert?” Ross reclined his head as though this was an earnest question.

“Like hell I am! You are the one barging into other people’s houses and then parading there in underwear!” The boy pointed out annoyed.

Touché.

“Jokes aside. There should be a mobile with Crea’s number in my trousers. You should be able to contact him this way,” the black haired student said while pointing to the garments lying under the table.

“I see,” the boy left Mister Fluffy on the table and crouched to reach the trousers. As he was rising up the blanket that was still wrapped around his waist fell off completely and now his boxers could be seen.

They were bunny printed.

It took all of the black haired students willpower to not burst out laughing. He knew that some of his male acquaintances were fond of Playboy themed underwear with the bunny logo. But he never expected to see an almost grown up male wearing a blue underwear with pink cartoon bunnies.

When the boy looked at the intruder again he realized that he was desperately holding his breath.

“What are you...?” He asked confused, at which point Ross lost it.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BUNNIES! I can’t believe it! Hahahahaha! What are you, five?! Did your mother buy those for you, or what? Hahahahaha. Ouch,” the mockery was rewarded with a stabbing headache.

Stupid hangover.

“Do you have something against the bunnies?!” the boy asked, feeling offended on their behalf, but then he noticed that Ross was in pain. “Are you okay?”

“Some water would be nice,” the black haired student admitted. There was an opened bottle on the table, so the owner of the flat passed it to him. Ross took it gratefully.

As he started to empty its contents, the blond pulled out the mobile phone and looked through the contact list.

“You have few people here,” he muttered more to himself than to Ross.

“Ah, I only register important people,” the student answered bitterly. While he had plenty of acquaintances he usually maintained a carefully measured distance when it came to interactions with them. Therefore, the numbers that were registered in his address book were of those he deemed worthy of future interactions.

The boy quickly found the right number and pressed the call button. The phone proceeded to beep as it connected and after an excruciatingly long wait it was finally answered.

“Ah, hello Shii-tan, do you need something?” There was a long yawn after that. The mobile was set to loudspeaker mode, so Ross could also hear the conversation.

“Um, excuse me, am I speaking with Crea?” the boy asked shyly.

“Yeah, that’s me! Hm, you aren’t Shii-tan. Did he get drunk and do something stupid again? You wouldn’t believe what he did last time. They phoned me at six in the morning then…” The sudden prattle coming from the phone has discouraged the owner of the flat, who looked at Ross pledging for help. The black haired student gestured to give him the phone and the boy quickly complied.

“Crea!” He said in a decisive voice, stopping the blabber coming from the device.

“Oh, Shii-tan. So you aren’t completely trashed!” The voice said cheerfully.

“I don’t want to hear that from you of all people. You always act as if you were drunk,” the black haired student sneered into the phone.

“Anyway, what is happening and who was speaking before you took the phone?” Crea asked curious.

“Ah, that’s why I’m phoning. You see, I sort of made a mistake,” Ross admitted trying not to look at the boy who still carried the broom.

There was a sound of Crea snickering.

“So you _did_ something stupid when you got drunk again!” His friend announced triumphantly.

“Yes, yes I did. Happy? Now, I need you to get your ass here and vouch for me,” Ross admitted annoyed.

“Oy, Shii-tan. This isn’t how you ask someone for a favour!” Crea retorted but there was a sound of him moving around.

“It’s how I ask _you_ for a favour. And you know I will make up for it later, so stop whining.”

“I have reasons to whine. You are ruining my morning plans, you know!” After that there was a sound of a different voice saying something and Crea answering something. Both voices were muffled, but even then the second speaker could be identified as female.

That scatter-brained Casanova! So he wasn’t home after all!

After a minute of background noises there was a sound of a door closing and Crea’s voice resounded again.

“Sorry, I had to hang up on you for a moment.”

“Another girl, huh?” Ross supplied in unamused voice.

“Come on, Shii-tan just because you are a virgin despite your looks and attitude doesn’t mean you can make fun of me,” Crea answered cheerfully unaware of the fact that there was a third listener to the conversation.

Ross shot a hostile glare towards the boy, who was now standing awkwardly, leaning on the broom and acting as if there was something extremely fascinating on the ceiling. He was trying very hard to pretend he wasn’t there and especially that he didn’t hear the last part of the conversation.

“I will murder you for this when you come here,” Ross hissed into the phone.

“Eh?” Crea sounded confused. “Anyway, should I be going to the police station or somewhere else?”

“To your flat. Or more specifically the room next to yours.”

“What exactly did you get yourself into Shii-tan?”

“I needed a place to sleep, so I broke into your flat. Except it wasn’t your flat,” Ross explained laconically.

“Oh,” there was a pause as Crea contemplated how to answer. “You are really absent-minded when you get drunk, aren’t you?”

“And I really don’t want to hear that from a person who is absent-minded all the time. Just get here as fast as you can, okay?”

“It will take me around twenty minutes to get back. Don’t do anything stupid, until I get there.”

“Like hell I will. Then, see ya.”

“See you later!”

Ross clicked disconnect. The owner of the flat looked at him expectantly.

“As you heard, he will be here in twenty minutes. I gather you didn’t really talk much, but I think you know how he looks like. So he will confirm my version, you will know I’m no thief and we can go our separate ways. The end,” Ross explained as he made himself comfortable on the couch. He wondered if he should ask if he could use Mister Fluffy as a pillow again, but he quickly ditched the idea. 

“I see,” the boy said. He must have decided that Ross isn’t much of a threat at this point, because he went to open the door to his house and after returning sat on a chair. However, he was still gripping the handle of the broom.

Ross wanted to make a joke about it. He wanted very much. But he felt it was better to stay silent. In twenty minutes Crea will come and this whole farce will come to an end, he shouldn’t make the situation more complicated than it already is.

Awkward silence descended upon the room. Ross ignored it. He was good at ignoring things, when he wanted. 

The other person in the room wasn’t.

“Um, you said you are a student,” the boy said in a pitiful attempt at starting the conversation. Ross sent him a questioning gaze, hoping it will discourage him. However, rather than getting quiet, the boy continued to speak in his nervousness. “Ah, I didn’t want to be annoying. It’s just since we are already waiting I thought time would go faster if we talked!”

Ross went silent at that. His hangover was still alive and kicking, even if it subsided for now, so he wasn’t sure he wanted to talk more. In fact getting some more sleep might have been the best option.

On the other hand, he already broke into someone’s apartment while drunk. He can as well continue his streak of bad decision making.

“What is your name?” he asked, feeling he will regret it. No, he already regretted it. Why was he even asking at this point?

“Name?” the boy repeated confused.

“Name. The one your parents gave you. Unless you want me to call you Blanket Man? No, wait. That’s long. Then you will be simply Hero. How about it, Hero?” He asked seriously.

“My name is Alba! Alba Frühling! Don’t give me weird nicknames!” The broom-wielding boy protested, as he rapidly stood up.

“Well then, Hero…”

“You ignored it. You totally ignored what I said and went with your nickname!”

“Oh, fine. Blanket Man…”

“That’s even worse! Fine, call me Hero, if you have to!” Alba slumped on the chair, in defeat.

Ross once again went quiet, before admitting.

“You are surprisingly honest, Hero.”

“So you are sticking to ‘Hero’? And being honest isn’t a bad thing, you know!” The boy continued to retort.

“Then will you honestly admit that you took up kendo, because you wanted to become a sword-wielding hero?” Ross asked. As he was lying on the couch he had taken a good look at the room and noticed some photographs and medals from kendo competitions. There weren’t much of them and almost all of them were given for being runner up, aside from one small trophy for the third place.

“O-of course not!” The boy stumbled in his denial.

“You probably imagined during trainings that you were fighting with monsters or evil knights,” Ross continued calmly.

“I definitely didn’t!” Alba shouted in one of the most transparently fake denials the black haired student had seen.

He moved his sight to the ceiling for a moment as he contemplated what he heard. Hangover sometimes made him ask existential questions. And by existential he meant disheartening.

“Do you still train kendo?”

“Ah, yes. I’m in my school’s team,” the boy admitted.

“Hm… don’t you regret it?” the black haired student looked at Alba carefully as he questioned him.

“Why would I regret it?” the owner of the flat was surprised at the question.

“Unless you want to become a professional it isn’t a skill that will be useful in life. You probably picked it up thinking it’s cool, but I doubt you have ever needed it until today,” he pointed out.

Alba felt silent at the question, the black haired student could see the gears in his head moving as he pondered the question.

Someone remind him, why was he asking depressing question to a younger boy, whose house he had broken into?

“Um, it is fine if they aren’t useful,” the boy finally answered from the chair. “I mean, the skill to hit someone with a sword. Isn’t it better to go through life without having to use it even once?”

That was a sound logic, however…

“But doesn’t that make it useless?”

The blond shook his head.

“I didn’t take kendo up believing it will be useful. I just… I just wanted to be stronger and I thought that if I could swing a sword like heroes in the stories I would achieve that. It was just a naïve assumption. Now, that I think about it I completely mixed cause and effect then. They weren’t strong because they could swing the sword. They could swing the sword, because they were strong,” Alba explained with a slightly self-depreciating smile. Somehow Ross found himself listening to this confession with fascination. “However, as I trained I started to understand that I was wrong. And as I went through training and battles I started to grasp what being powerful is about. It’s not about simply being mighty, but about knowing when to use the strength you possess and having courage to do it.”

“You are right,” Ross acknowledged the boy’s words.

“So, I think that if doing kendo made me realize this, then it’s not useless. Even if being able to swing the sword won’t apply to my life I know that it helped me grow up. And it may help me grow even more in the future. Not to mention it is a lot of fun,” as he said this Alba grinned happily. Ross felt the urge to smile back. There was just something refreshing about this grin and the story itself felt extremely heart-warming.

“I see, then you should keep doing it,” the black haired student replied with a small smile.

The boy grinned even wider.

“Thank you, you are a kind person after all.”

Ross felt as if someone hit him in the gut. In a sort of pleasant way, but with a lot of power. At the same time realization dawned on him.

Wait, was he just having a heart to heart conversation with a person he just met while wearing only his black boxers? With a person who was wearing bunny printed ones? Was he truly engaged in this conversation? Was he feeling empathic towards Alba? Was he actually experiencing happiness seeing this dork’s smile? Such things should be happening when he was drunk, not when he had a hangover!

Ross tried to raise up rapidly, but the sudden movement resulted in a splitting headache.

“Ngggghhh,” he clutched his head reflexively. At the same time he heard the sound of Alba moving.

“Are you alright?” the boy asked panicked.

“Painkillers…” the black haired student groaned.

Alba quickly left to get some, while Ross once again curled on the couch in agony.

Stupid alcohol and stupid hangover. 

As he turned into a ball of anguish and regret, he heard the approaching footsteps and someone shook him gently.

“I’ve got some,” the boy said. Ross quickly swallowed the pills with a water (Alba was considerate to the point of even unscrewing the bottle for him). After that, the student curled once more. It would take some time before they took effect.

The blond paced in circles before the couch not sure what to do in the face of sudden crisis. Ross on his part just laid on the couch and waited in pained silence for the headache to pass.

“Is-is it going to be okay?” Alba couldn’t help asking worriedly. The black haired student only nodded slightly. He just needed a moment. Truthfully, he hated when other people saw him vulnerable like that, mostly because he resented pity. However, the boy’s worries were so earnest and felt like such a natural part of his character that Ross simply ignored them. He could hear Alba pacing back and forth around the room.

Yes, definitely typical of him.

Suddenly, Ross felt a presence next to him and he felt a hand gently moving him so that he would lie on his back. The black haired student opened his mouth to shoo Alba away, when suddenly something very cold and wet was placed on his forehead. He almost jumped from the unexpected sensation of cold. However, it did bring desired, if very short-lived, relief.

“I heard cold compresses are good for headaches,” Alba said looking hopefully.

“Next time, warn me!” Ross growled irritated, as he touched the wet piece of cloth on his forehead.

“Um, sorry,” the boy apologized without thinking.

An awkward silence occurred, during which the compress gradually lost its cool and the black haired student was left only with an uncomfortable feeling of dampness and unrelenting headache.

“I don’t think it’s working,” he said, taking the cloth off his head and handing it to the boy.

“I see…” Alba said in a sad voice.

Ross felt slightly unnerved by the amount of empathy he was receiving, considering that the boy still hadn’t confirmed for sure whether he was a thief or not. Didn’t he take into account that he might be merely faking a headache? As if on cue, another wave of pain hit him and he grunted.

Guess his headache was authentic enough to not need a confirmation.

Alba, who returned to walking in circles both literally and figuratively stopped, hearing the pained sound the intruder made.

“Ah…” he began, but didn’t continue.

Ross sighed.

“You want to suggest another thing that might be helpful?”

“Y-yes,” the boy admitted. “But um, it’s slightly embarrassing. However, you seem to be suffering a lot so if it helps...”

Where did even such innocent and good-hearted people come from?

“What exactly?” Ross spat. He might have been annoyed, but he was feeling desperate and he did hope that Alba would come up with a method that would turn out to be effective.

“I think my father mentioned that head massages are good for headaches,” the blond explained.

Ross fell quiet hearing that, because damn right it was extremely embarrassing and he was ready to chop off the hands of anyone who touched his hair without permission. On the other hand, there was a slight chance it might help. Not to mention it would pacify Alba for a bit, because his constant pacing was slowly becoming bothersome.

“Fine, but if it doesn’t get better I will punch you,” Ross agreed reluctantly.

“Why are you threatening someone who is trying to help?!” Alba retorted, but the student just winced. The boy went quiet immediately and moved behind the armrest on which Ross has propped his head. He kneeled to have a better reach and then carefully put his fingers into the black hair.

Ross shuddered at first. Honestly, the only people he ever allowed to touch his hair was his family, hairdressers and sometimes Crea. What’s more, the student’s hair was messy after the night’s sleep, so he worried that Alba might pull on it. Fortunately, the boy took the warning to heart and tried to be gentle. After he made sure he wasn’t tangled into Ross’ hair he started to carefully apply pressure and move his fingers around.

The black haired student felt strange, mostly because this was the first time someone have ever tried to massage his head. He feared that the pressure might only intensify the pain, but to his surprise it really did seem to help. Or rather he got so caught up in thinking about the massage he was receiving that he concentrated less on the pain he was feeling. Still, the regular circular motions on his scalp were calming and he closed his eyes without thinking. He still felt absolutely horrible, due to his hangover, but the massage did bring some much needed relief. Maybe he should suggest to Alba to invest into this skill? It surely would bring him a much better income than his kendo experience.

While he was thinking that he heard a thud as though someone closed the door. Was it in some other flat, or was it…?

“Um, am I interrupting something?” Crea’s voice resounded in the silence.

Alba yelped and judging from the loud thud, lost balance and fell onto the floor. Ross felt slightly embarrassed about his current situation, but the headache quickly made this concern seem rather unimportant. As Ross returned to being an exemplary case for demerits of excessive alcohol intake, Crea sort of matched the dots in his head.

“N-no, we weren’t... I mean, I was trying to help with his headache!” Alba explained.

Crea nodded his head.

“I see, I see. Please continue, then! I will be going back to my room. I really need some breakfast after rushing here.”

Sort of.

“Wait, what do you mean by that?” the blond got on his feet and frantically gestured with his hands.

“Well, it seems to me you got everything explained and figured out, so I don’t want to intrude. You can return Shii-tan after he gets better! Take good care of him,” after that Crea just turned around and left the room. Alba frantically chased after him to explain the misunderstanding that seemed to have occurred just now.

Ross was grateful that the noisy duo departed. Although, Alba should have probably given a thought to the fact that he was wearing only his bunny printed boxers before he left his flat. Then again, it was the boy’s problem, not his.

The black haired student tried to make himself comfortable. The headache subsided a bit, but the pain hasn’t gone away completely. It would still take some time before the painkillers achieved their full effect. Ross moved and his back pressed against the back rest. As he did that, he felt something bury itself in his back. Ross reached for it. It was a cell phone. He thought it was his, since he dropped it on the couch after the headache struck him. However, when he brought it before his eyes he discovered it was a different one. It was orange and as he turned it on he was welcomed by a cute photo of Mister Fluffy in a party hat, which was set as a wallpaper.

It didn’t take much guessing as to who is the owner of this cell phone.

For a moment, Ross thought about doing some sort of trick, like setting a much more disturbing wallpaper, but he gave up on it. No, he had a better idea. 

The black haired student smiled to himself as he started to push the buttons of Alba’s cell phone.

*

“Well, thank you once again for taking care of this idiot,” Crea said, as he accompanied Ross. The black haired student was still suffering from hangover, but his headache has mostly gone away. Crea looked at him and added. “You should apologize for all the trouble you have caused Shi-tan.”

Ross stopped, as he finished dressing himself up and looked at Alba.

“Ah, you are right,” he mumbled and continued in a clearer voice. “I’m sorry I couldn’t become a proper villain for you, Hero. Next time I will make sure to prepare better and instil true fear in the heart of yours! And Mister Fluffy’s.”

“You are totally missing the point of this apology! And I never wanted you to play a villain!” Alba retorted annoyed. He was seeing the two of them off. He was properly clothed this time.

Ross frowned.

“I refuse to play distressed princess,” he said in disgust.

“I don’t want you to! You would make the worst princess to ever need saving!” Alba shouted, waving his hands as if he tried to chase this image away.

“Ah, don’t get the wrong impression, Hero. I’m actually a great actor. I could do that role. I could be the most awesome princess. I just don’t want to,” Ross rectified in a serious voice.

“Why are you acting tsundere towards this idea?!” Alba was completely flabbergasted at this point.

Crea chuckled.

“Stop teasing him like that, Shi-tan.”

“I’m not,” Ross answered, but he didn’t look at either of them.

“Sorry for the trouble, Alba. Bye!” Crea said as he moved towards the door.

“See ya!” the black haired student said as he also turned towards the exit, but he stopped suddenly. “Ah, I almost forgot.” He threw something towards Alba, which the boy reflexively caught.

“My cell phone?” the owner of the flat muttered in confusion, looking at the object.

“That thing got buried in my side when I was lying on the couch, so I deleted half of the registered numbers out of spite,” the black haired student explained calmly.

“Are you a five years old?!” Alba shouted in panic, as he opened the contact list and scrolled through it.

Ross chuckled and waved his hand as he left.

“Wait, they are intact?” the blond realized, but the black haired student has already walked away.

Crea smiled, standing next to the door.

“He’s horrible at showing it, but Shii-tan has really taken a shine to you. Take care!” The brunette said as he left closing the door behind him.

Alba sighed. The whole affair was really exhausting. He slumped onto the couch and embraced Mister Fluffy. He was quickly assaulted by the unfamiliar smell and it took him a moment to identify it as a mix of sweat and alcohol.

“Right, he did use you as a pillow,” Alba said looking at Mister Fluffy. “I will need to clean you.”

However, he didn’t feel like doing it right now, so he just continued to embrace the teddy bear despite the smell. The cell phone was left lying next to him. Alba had only checked the contact list, so he didn’t notice that the list of the connections claimed that he made a phone call today.

*

Ross hummed as he looked at the new entry on his contact list titled “Hero, Blanket Man”. He smiled to himself as he thought of creative ways to harass someone using text messages.

Somehow he didn’t regret getting drunk this time as much as he usually did.


End file.
